Courage VS The Golden Girls VS The Lion King
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: The story of the Golden Girls, The Lion King & Courage, all told in their point of view based on the first film. Dorothy, Sophia, Blanche, Rose, Courage and co. must use their mystical powers and defend the throne from the evil Scar.
1. Birth Of The Golden Kingdom

Rhonda Petrie

June 2nd, 2009

**Hi, this is Rhonda Petrie! This is officially my first fanfiction in this website and this is also my first fanfiction I have written in a long while. This story, like most of my other stories I have written before, is going to take a very bizarre and eerie turn due to the fact that this is written as an original reinterpretation of the first Lion King movie; this story features The Golden Girls: Dorothy, Sophia, Blanche and Rose, all roomates dwelling in the city of Miami and living in a house owned by Blanche herself, and of course, America's favorite cowardly dog, Courage, all taking a major part in one of Disney's most classical and popular movies in the history of cinema and of course one of my personal favorites. Basically, this storyline depicts the five heroes being uprooted from their usual setting and transported into the African world of the Lion King universe; they are born unto the King and Queen of Pride Rock, Mufasa and Sarabi, as heirs of the kingdom and potential saviors of the land. Their births are met with great joy, albeit with some confusion and bemusement, but alas all is not well. Scar, Mufasa's vagabond and wayward, younger brother who is the black sheep of the royal family, is insulted and disgruntled by the royal children's arrival and schemes to not only thwart their destiny to take their prominent place in the so-called Circle of Life, but to also slay and murder his own brother and take over the kingdom as well, with some help of course. Dorothy and her friends must use their magical, (albeit superhero-like), powers granted to them by the legendary palm tree that abides in the desert to not only achieve their ultimate potential and destiny, but to also save the vast, opulent and celestial land from descending into madness and ruin and stop Scar from driving Pride Rock into inevitable destruction. **

**Although it's not a key point in this epic tale, I'll try to bridge together some of the most troubling and persistent plot holes that had been introduced since the release of the sequel The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride as best as I can with my own ideas of the events that occured in the trilogy, (ex. how the heck did Zira come into the picture in the first place?!) And there is going to be a bit of romance in this tale, especially between Simba & Dorothy, who in my opinion make a very intriguing and fascinating couple, and also some adult undertones as well, such as Scar's fascination and interest in Blanche, Sophia and ultimately Dorothy, (mostly Blanche though) but nothing really M rated in here, or you may not be able to access this story in the first place (I have no clue how to access M rated stories in this website so if anyone can tell me how to access them that'll be great since I'm old enough to read them). And if you're wondering how Courage came to be a good friend of The Golden Girls, I was originally going to make a movie combining clips from two episodes of Courage The Cowardly Dog, (one of them was going to be an episode of the weremole where Muriel gets bitten by one), and also two more clips from The Golden Girls show, (with one episode detailing Sophia's bizarre and dogged quest to save her daughter from a perceived dangerous curse cast by a dying witch on her deathbed and the other one was when The Golden Girls went out on the town to a murder mystery theatre and Blanche ends up being accused of a real life crime after Dorothy uses her sharp and deft deducting skills to solve a particular staged murder), and that movie was supposed to be a basis for a prequel which would eventually lead into the movie version of this novel and I was going to send it to YouTube after I acquired an account, but unfortunately the plans for the proposed movie fell through and it was never made, hence, the "Novelization Of The Crossover Movie" subtitle; however, I'm planning to make a fanfiction prequel for this novel that would explain how The Golden Girls and Courage crossed paths with each other and became an indomitable and formidable team as soon as I'm done with this and the upcoming sequel, if I could find a good plot. I came up with a really snappy and impressive title for the planned movie but now I pretty much forgot it. Oh well. Well, enough blabbing about me, why don't you read and enjoy this lovely story and rate and review it while giving me tips on how to improve it; it will be most welcome. And when I eventually write a sequel for this story, which will continue the saga of The Golden Gang, I will also try to solve yet more plotholes in the Lion King sequel by introducing my own version of how and why certain events happened, which will also have some relevance towards the tragic atmosphere in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Golden Girls and Courage the Cowardly Dog, nor The Lion King itself, and all rights are reserved and rightfully belong to Susan Harris, creator of The Golden Girls, John Dilworth, who created Courage The Cowardly Dog, and of course, Disney. The majority of the characters portrayed in this story are of my own creation.**

**Courage The Cowardly Dog V.S. The Golden Girls V.S. The Lion King: The Dawn Of A New King – A Novelization Of The Crossover Movie**

**Chapter 1 – Birth Of The Golden Kingdom**

The sun emerged from the hazy, amber/saffron-colored horizon that gleamed and shimmered like reflected waves in the watering pool just after dawn. The animals were on a several-mile long trek to go to the Prideland Kingdom, where King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi reigned and ruled in prosperity. The meerkats scuttled and scampered from their bolt holes on the lookout for the massively diverse herd of animals that were trudging their way through. And as the flock of African birds were gliding in a precise formation and were fluttering and flittering all to themselves, a grumpy voice cried out from within the flock. "You stupid birds, stay out of my face!" Eustace trumpeted in his African elephant disguise as he attempted to shoo away all of the birds that were trying to peck on his back and tip of his ears looking for fleas to eat. "Eustace, will you pipe down and leave those poor birds alone? We're on our way to Simba's ceremony," his faithful, kindly and benevolent Scottish wife Muriel returned with a stern and sharp reply as she swooped in with the form of a hornbill. "Damn it sucks to be a dingo," Shirley the Medium muttered under her breath as she kept her steady pace amongst the animals while concealed in her disguise as a dingo. "Why on earth are we going to be in Simba's ceremony with these stupid, stinking animals and these stupid, stinking birds? He's nothing but a stupid, stinking lion!" Eustace shot back at Muriel with an insolent and defiant tone. "EUSTACE!" Muriel chided him in an appalled and aghast voice. "That is no way to take about an innocent babe, especially since he is to be the future ruler of Pride Rock." "Ah, mam whatever," Eustace mumbled under his breath in a disregarding manner. "OHHHHHH! I am so excited to see Simba and Courage. I do hope that he and The Golden Girls are okay," Muriel gushed in excitement. "Well, it is their stupid, stinking idea for them to be transformed into lions just so they could experience the movie for themselves," Eustace griped in a tart, growly, exasperated tone. "If you don't shut up, stupid one, I'll bite you in the keister, and it is not pretty," Shirley threatened Eustace in her usual solemn, grave voice. Eustace snorted and continued on his merry way.

A giraffe perked his head up to see the morning sky dazzle the atmosphere with its clear, beauteous, baby blue hue dotted and stroked with fluffy, lofty, gassy, cotton, wooly-like clouds and the sun just lighting up the sky at an acute angle. He then glowered at Eustace before socking him in the side with his hind feet and Eustace yowled in pain as he trumpeted loudly in the crowd, startling the congregation. Zazu, the majordomo of the Pride Rock kingdom, then swooped into the sky in a gliding, sailing motion as he flapped his wings and then settled on the rock formation and bowed before the King and Queen. Mufasa greeted him with a nod and then showed him in onto the birthing chamber. "Good morning, Sire. I hope everything goes smoothly today," Zazu greeted him in a proper manner. "I hope so too. Let's go see how Sarabi is holding out," Mufasa agreed heartily and hopefully and then he sauntered on to his mate, who was resting on the floor with a newborn cub cradled in her arms. As expected, Simba was sleeping within his mother's bosom and was peacefully undisturbed. However, Mufasa saw a grey/silver tail with a navy blue tail tuft faintly flickering out and this aroused his suspicions. He drew closer to Sarabi and nudged Simba gently out of the way so he could see who the other cub was. It turns out that there was another cub in Sarabi's cradle, this time a girl. She had black tufts of little fluffy hair on top of her head and also had extremely dark, bold rims on the tips of her ears; she also had navy blue toes, underbelly and nose and she also had navy blue ruffles around her neck. The inside of her ears were also navy blue and her eyes were dark sapphire and indigo, making her an unusual looking cub due to the fact that she was a psychically stylized version of Klaus Nouvi. The female cub was also sleeping on her paws with her head resting on them and then Sarabi licked her awake and it wasn't long before the female cub opened her eyes for the first time and the first time she gazed at Mufasa's visage, her vision was so blurry and unused to the African sun that it took her a few minutes to adjust her eyes to her new surroundings and then after a few seconds of flickering and blinking she finally had her vision restored and soon she got a good look on Mufasa.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the female cub screamed in a terrified voice and instinctively she huddled under Sarabi's breast for protection. "Where am I?" she stammered in a muffled, practically garbled voice. "You're in the Pridelands, little one. I am Mufasa, your new father," Mufasa answered gently and patiently. The female cub then started as she tumbled backwards from Sarabi's cradle and as she lay prostrate on her back she stared dead hard at Mufasa's majestic, imposing, yet regal countenance. She then stared at her own two feet, which were painted with navy blue toes, and even at her own limping, thin tail, and then looked back at Mufasa with a dumbfounded and awestruck facial expression. "My name is Dorothy," the female cub finally introduced herself in a timid, husky, growly voice. "And I am Mufasa, King of the Pridelands. I am honored to be your father," Mufasa replied in return. "W-W-What the… Father? I didn't even have a father since my own father died!" Dorothy stuttered in surprise. "Well you do now. You're a Princess of Pride Rock now. And since you're our new daughter, you will be raised alongside Simba, our newborn son. I'm sure you two will get along just fine," Mufasa explained to Dorothy briefly. "You speak so eloquently for a newborn lioness cub. What school did you go to?" Sarabi enquired Dorothy curiously. "It's a long story, and I don't think you would like to hear it at this time," Dorothy answered nervously. Then she swerved around to look around at the cave before she added, "Hey, where's Rose? And Blanche? And Ma?" "Rose, Blanche and Ma? Who are they?" Sarabi asked Dorothy quizzically. "Rose and Blanche are my roommates and Ma is my mother. I need to find them; they came along with me," Dorothy quickly explained to her new lion parents.

"There they are!" Sarabi exclaimed as she turned around and saw Rose and Blanche snuggling under her right side. Between Rose and Blanche was Courage draped in diapers and reverted into his puppy form while Sophia was between Courage and Blanche. Sarabi then smiled at her four new cubs and puppy and then licked Rose awake, then Sophia, and then Blanche. "What on earth are we doing here...?" Rose started to say as she roused from her sleep and then saw Sarabi peering at her. "AHA! Who the hell is that? And why am I painted pink?" Blanche ejaculated in horror as she glanced from her to herself. She was a bright pink lioness cub with russet tufts of hair on her head, and also russet toes, tail tuft, underbelly, nose and even the inside of her ears were russet. She also had russet red eyes along with russet ruffles adorned around her neck. Courage was in his usual color and was only reduced to his puppy size; he remained in his natural form. Sophia was as scruffy and furry as a dog; she was bleach colored snow white and had fuchsia tufts on her hair in addition to fuchsia colored eyes, fuchsia colored toes, underbelly, fuchsia tail tufts, a fuchsia nose, and even the inside of her ears were fuchsia colored besides having fuchsia ruffles wrapped around her neck. Her ears were as scruffy and wriggly as a cocker spaniel's, and her glasses were still intact. Rose was yellow just like Mufasa and her red, spiky, bristled hair, red toes, red underbelly, red tail tufts, red eyes, red ruffles around her neck and also the red hue in the inside of her ears made her an exceptional breed. Mufasa smiled at Rose and then nuzzled her lovingly and marveled at how her fur color looked so much like her own. Rose's rooster comb-like hair made her an odd sight, almost like a young hen.

Sarabi then licked Courage's fur in an attempt to encourage him to open his eyes, and then Courage finally opened his eyes; the moment he did so, he found himself gazing right into her soft, wise, sagacious, light green eyes and his heart melted at the sight of her, despite of the fact that she was a member of a despised species that were his mortal enemies, the cat family. "Hello, what is your name?" Sarabi inquired him. Courage babbled his name to her and then Sarabi nodded understandingly. "Courage, you say? What a fine name for the Prince of Pride Rock. And you…" She remarked in fascination and then she turned to Blanche, Rose and Sophia. "Who are you?" she questioned them softly. "I'm Rose, and this is Blanche, and this is Sophia… (Quickly turning to Courage) And this is also Courage the Cowardly Dog," Rose introduced herself, Blanche and Sophia to Sarabi before turning to Courage and introducing him. Courage continued to babble and then Mufasa roared in a belly laugh. "I have never had such a son who talks as you do," Mufasa chuckled in sheer amusement.

"Dorothy, I want you, Rose, Blanche, Sophia, and Courage to meet our newborn son, Simba," Sarabi informed the gang in a crisp and precise tone as she had them gathered around to behold the cub for the first time. Dorothy then leaned over to take a closer look at the young lion cub with her weak and shaky legs supporting her own weight as she loomed in and met him face to face. Simba just stared at her blankly and placidly; he was a tiny creature with dark brown spots speckled on his body with apparent dark rims on the tips of his ears, just like hers, and he also had faintly tiny tufts of hair. "Simba, these are your friends and siblings: Rose, Blanche, Sophia, and Courage. This is also your sister Dorothy, and she looks just like you," Sarabi whispered gently and softly to her young son and Simba took a sudden swipe at Dorothy, making her flinch momentarily. Dorothy's fur then bristled with a furious flair as her muscles tensed and her back arched upward and she snarled at him challengingly, making him whimper frightfully. The sight of Simba cowering right before her caused Dorothy to stifle and restrain herself right in her tracks and the moment Simba began to mew pitifully Dorothy immediately began to feel terribly sorry for the young cub and then as she drew closer to him she then nuzzled him lovingly in the face with her nose and murmured to him, "It's okay, kiddo. I'm here; I'm always here. I'll protect you and keep you safe and warm and I'll always stand by you as a friend." She then crept up to him slowly in Sarabi's cradle and then she circled around him before wrapping her sinuous and slender body around his; she rubbed herself against him and then cradled him in her arms in a loving and protective embrace as her paws were enfolded around his sinewy, diminutive body.

Sarabi knew that a strong bond was beginning to develop between the two, and she lifted up her head to see Rafiki approach the couple and their new litter and soon he advanced towards Courage and the lion cubs and soon reached Simba and Dorothy. As he studied the lion cubs intertwined and cuddled close to each other's arms and watched them lie in Sarabi's arms and curled up into a pile of heap in a state of blissful peace and tranquility, he nodded in acknowledgment and took out 6 juice gourds from his shaman staff as a representation for 6 of the heroes that lay before him on this day and then ripped apart one of the gourds. With an index finger he scooped out a drip of the juice and then anointed Simba by spreading the juice across his forehead. He then wipes another pint of juice out of the gourd and does the same to Dorothy. He then shovels a mouthful of sand from the ground and sprinkles some on Dorothy and Simba, causing the two newly chosen heirs of the kingdom to sneeze out the substance from their nostrils. Dorothy then instinctively brushes some of the sandy residue off Simba's face and then washes him clean with her tongue, causing Sarabi to chuckle at her conspicuous maternal instincts.

"Wait a minute! Why are Dorothy and Simba being ordained first and not us?" Rose protested in a displeased and dissatisfied tone. "Because the great kings of the past has chosen them to rule the Pridelands with a prosperous and fair hand. Dorothy is to be his Queen Consort and Simba is to be the next King of Pride Rock. But you four, Rose, Sophia, Blanche and Courage are chosen to be the loyal subjects and protectors of the kingdom and will have your share of the kingdom as long as Simba rules the land. Then, when Simba dies, and if there are no heirs left from his line, Dorothy will be the next Queen to ascend the throne, then Rose, then Blanche, and then Sophia, and finally, Courage," Rafiki explicated a prophecy that was long foretold by the ancient ancestors. "Are you mad, Rafiki?! A dog cannot possibly rule the Pridelands! He's not one of us!" Zazu stammered in astonishment and disbelief. "He is brought to this world; he deserves his claim to this kingdom. The will of the great kings will not be defied," Rafiki countered with a pointed remark and that made Zazu clam up and cease to say anymore. "So, this kingdom is ours too?" Rose inquired Rafiki curiously. "Of course! It belongs to all of you! Especially you, Courage," Rafiki proclaimed happily and joyously while he turned to Courage with an assuring smile. Courage laughed in cackling glee. Rafiki then resumed his anointment of the cubs as a signal of their eligibility to them being heirs of the Pride Rock kingdom, starting first with Rose. Then he moved on to Blanche, ("EWWW! Get this stinking juice off me!") Sophia, (who retorted with a "Hey, don't mess with my glasses!") and then eventually Courage, who responded by expressing a disgusted and repulsed grimace as the gourd juice was smeared messily on his forehead. Then he doused the sand on their faces and the quartet sneezed out plenty of sand from their airways, especially Courage, who proceeded to sneeze out a lungful of coarse dry sand blasting and proliferating from his nose. "UGH! Get this sand out of my hair! I feel dirty and disgusting in my fur coat!" Blanche grimaced and griped as she struggled to shake out the sand off herself in a dog-like manner.

"(Chuckling) Don't worry, Blanche, Sarabi will wash your fur clean in no time," Mufasa reassured her as he stepped in to reassess the situation. Blanche smirked as she gazed right at his face and boldly did an akimbo stance. "And just who you might be, hot stud?" she huffed at him flirtatiously as she attempted to blow her hair off her eyes as a suggestive gesture of her promiscuous sexuality. "Well! Aren't you a vivacious young lioness? I am Mufasa, this is Zazu, and of course this is Rafiki," Mufasa introduced himself in a sonorously booming and deeply commanding voice as he pointed to Zazu and Rafiki and stated their names to her. Blanche then immediately crouched down to everyone's great surprise in her hunting pose as her eyes narrowed in heightened concentration and her tail flickered slightly to and fro without missing a bit and then in a flash she pounced at him with a shrill yowl but the unfazed and cool Mufasa responded by pinning her down to the ground on her back with his right paw and as he peered down at his new daughter an abashed and unnerved Blanche could only manage to grin sheepishly at him. He then lifted his paw off her chest and then grabbed her by the nape of the neck and carried her off out of the birthing chamber, with an envious and wary Dorothy analyzing their every move as Blanche gave her a devilish grin from a mere distance. Sophia then galloped up to Dorothy and then gave her an encouraging nudge. "It's okay, Pussycat. You're a strong, confident woman. You'll have a fair chance of beating Blanche yet," she assured her eldest daughter supportively."Thanks, Ma. You've been a really big help," Dorothy thanked her mother gratefully and then as a sign of gratitude she nuzzled her mother in the face and then Rafiki stepped up to Simba and then picked up the cub by the underarms and finally strode through the cave and out into the light as the lions trailed right behind him in a scattered and diffuse procession.

The multitude number of animals filled up virtually the entire vicinity of Pride Rock in a broad wave of diversity; the sun was just approaching its zenith and was shining its light on the cave when Rafiki finally emerged from the cave as Zazu flew out with the adult lions following behind. Rafiki then whistled for some baboon assistants and then they came scampering into the scene in droves and before Courage and the lion cubs knew it the baboons scooped them up off the ground and then one by one they were raised into the air almost as soon as Simba was raised up into the heavens. At this the animals roared and shouted with rejoice in their own language, even though some of the animals were rather puzzled and troubled by the sight of a puppy being presented as the future King of the Pridelands and were also rather disturbed and vexed by the unusual psychical appearances of the lioness cubs. The elephants trumpeted and stomped their feet into the dirt as their ears flapped and swished in the calm, still air and the giraffes jumped and danced up in the air as the monkeys performed square dancing and the Irish jig in pairs. Then the multi-colored flock of birds, collectively comprised of macaws, parrots, parakeets, cockatoos, hornbills, egrets, storks and African grey parrots, then soared and flew in the air in a constant and fleeting stream of colors over Pride Rock and were sashaying and gliding in a flowing motion over the royal family. The blistering, hot and sizzling yellow amber sun then radiated and gleamed over the newly ordained heirs in a shimmering and glistening pure light and as Dorothy gazed out into the blue heavens she saw her father Sal smiling down at her. Blanche and Rose also saw their deceased husbands beam at them proudly and joyously as well. Sophia even got a good glimpse at her dead husband as well. "You take care of our little princess, eh, Sophia? I'll see you and Dorothy real soon," Sal's ghost replied to Sophia before disappearing into the light.

Rose then glanced over her shoulder and saw her old boyfriend Miles among the crowd, disguised in a sandy tan fur coat with a pure white underbelly, toes, tail tuft and inside of his ears and a distinctive beard and mustache with green emerald jaded eyes. "Miles! What are you doing here?" Rose gasped in a whisper. "I'm here to see you, Rose. I came to watch you in your little ceremony," Miles whispered back in a low voice while grinning excitedly. Rose giggled in a silly manner and then when Dorothy turned around to see Miles, her face paled and blanched with a livid expression upon seeing Stan hidden among the animals. He was a pure white lion with a black goatee on his chin and dark rimmed, wide, angular, curved ears to match besides black tufts on his head. He also had black tail tufts as well and also a black mustache and black splotched markings on his body. Compared to the women, they were full-grown lions and had chosen to be just spectators/minor characters. "STAN! What the hell are you doing here? Get out this instant! Why do you insist on coming here?" Dorothy scowled and hissed at him disapprovingly as she bared and exposed her fangs and unsheathed her claws in a threatening manner. "Why would I miss this for the world? I'm here for your presentation, babe. And boy, you look gorgeous," Stan attempted to appease her by trying to sweet talk her into toning down her temper. "Get out, Stan, NOW! Before I tear you out into pieces and leave your remains to scavenging vultures. Now scram!" Dorothy threatened Stan angrily and indignantly and to drive home her point she took a deep breath and let out a deep, rumbling, raspy snarl while thrashing and struggling in the baboon's hands. Stan then instantly darted out of the humongous crowd in terror and as Dorothy laughed in glee Sophia hollered at the top of her voice, "Yeah, you better run, you good for nothing yutz! Now scram and run home to your mommy!" Courage, Blanche and Rose then engaged themselves in a chorus of laughs. Finally, the presentation was over, and the mass multitude of animals were now beginning to disperse and regroup back into their own individual herds as they all headed home. The baboons set the litter down and then Mufasa nudged Courage and the cubs back into the cave for an afternoon nap as Sarabi conveyed Simba by the scruff of the neck and soon the royal family disappeared into their home cave to kill a few hours with a much needed rest.

It wasn't long before Courage and the lion cubs were snuggling close to Sarabi's dark, fuzzy, soft, fluffy grey/silver fur with Sophia, Blanche and Courage lying close on Sarabi's right side and Dorothy enfolding the infant Simba in her arms while enclosed and cradled in Sarabi's fore arms. Mufasa had slung his arm around Sarabi's neck and was leaning over her back in his sleep. But then, Scar, the black sheep of the family, and the one who was set to be first in line for the throne before Simba's arrival, stepped out from the shadows with a mouse in his mouth and then Mufasa roused from his sleep and stared at his brother warily and Scar reluctantly dropped the mouse from his mouth and the frightened and alarmed mouse skittered away in a dash. "What is it with you, Scar?" Mufasa sighed as he peered cautiously at his wayward younger brother. "I would like to see the little hairballs if you don't mind," was Scar's gruff, contemptuous, disdainful answer. Mufasa then guarded Sarabi closely in a crouching position as his glaringly glowing and blazing brown eyes glowered right at him and he emitted a brief growl to let Scar know not to get too close for he was intent on protecting his new family. Scar then strolled over to see the new cubs and then he came in to see Simba first. Upon laying eyes on his nephew for the first time, he scoffed indifferently but then when he spotted Dorothy, his eyes sparkled and shimmered with interest and a smirk spread on his face. "Ah, I see a wonderfully mighty and strong lioness who will someday lead her own pack. I'm surprised that she's your cub at all, Mufasa. She should be mine," he leered impressively and with such intrigue that he turned to Mufasa with a slyly quizzical expression.

"I would not betroth her to you for all the lands of the world. You should be just satisfied that she's your niece at all," Mufasa warned Scar admonishingly and then he approached him in a confrontational stance with his fangs gleaming and radiating brilliantly for his brother to see. "Oh, now you're resorting to a confrontational stance, hmm? You're such a pathetic little king, aren't you?" Scar quipped to his brother in a caustically sly manner. "Don't even push it, Scar!" Mufasa snarled at his brother in an indignant wrath. "All the brats in this fucking cave get to have the entire kingdom and I get nothing! Nothing! I'm the king's brother and I get absolutely nothing! And your little bratty hairball gets all of the land he desires, but not me! This is not over yet between us, Mufasa!" Scar shot back in an irate and wrathful tone. "You better get out of this cave now, before I drive you out of the Pridelands forever!" Mufasa threatened ominously and portentously with a fierce roar.

Scar then swerved around to meet Blanche, Rose, Sophia and Courage and stalked towards them slowly in a menacing stride, careful to stifle his footsteps as not to disturb their slumber. He then first came upon Blanche and he was enthralled and entranced by the sight of her. Scar then cast an intrigued and enchanted glance at Mufasa before inquiring, "Dear brother, may I enquire as to who this child may be?" "This is Blanche. You can look but do not dare touch her," Mufasa answered to Scar in admonishment. Scar ignored his command and instead turned to Rose and Sophia. "Oh, who is this scruffy little cub? She looks so strange with glasses," Scar commented in fascination. "That is Sophia. The fuchsia dog is Courage and the yellow lioness cub is Rose. Sophia is also Dorothy's mother, believe it or not," Mufasa explained to Scar in clarification, with his voice wearing thin in patience. Scar then nuzzled Blanche awake and then Blanche was roused from her sleep. She pried her eyes open and that was when she gazed up at Scar for the very first time. "Ahhhh! Who the hell are you?" Blanche cried in a terrified and alarmed voice. "I am your Uncle Scar, Miss Blanche. You must be the new Princess of The Pridelands," Scar introduced himself to Blanche politely. "Who the hell let this damn nut in here?" Blanche demanded angrily and irascibly. "Now, now, please be rational, princess. I didn't mean to displease you," Scar attempted to appease and mollify her irritable and petulant temper. "Displease me? You disrupted my beauty sleep! Now I don't know who you are mister, but you have no right to come barging in here and harass me as if I'm some kind of floozy, for Miss Blanche Devereaux does not do things to men she does not trust!" Blanche spat in great displeasure as she proceeded to scold, chide and berate Scar right in front of her lion father. "I think that is enough! Scar, you're dismissed from the cave. I see that you have greatly upset Blanche," Mufasa thundered in a stentorian, sonorous voice and then he glowered at his younger brother before adding, "Now get the hell out, NOW." "Fine, I'll get out, but remember, Mufasa, one of these days, we'll see who has the upper hand in this kingdom, and don't you forget it," Scar scoffed disdainfully and scornfully at his older brother before he stormed out of the cave and disappeared without a hitch.

Mufasa then approached Blanche as she cuddled close to her lion mother and then he nuzzled her in the face and soon she began swatting at his face playfully with her paws. "You remind me of Big Daddy," Blanche said to Mufasa plaintively. Mufasa chuckled with a belly laugh before saying to her, "That's really sweet of you, Blanche. Now settle down and get some sleep." "But I don't want to sleep!" Blanche wailed fussily and fretfully. "I want you to tell me a story, about the great kings of the past!" At this Mufasa laughed even harder. "You are a very demanding cub, Blanche. How about I tell you a different story, about the golden palm tree?" he informed her before recommending a suggestion to her. "What's a golden palm tree?" Blanche enquired Mufasa quizzically. "Why don't you sit in Sarabi's cradle and then I'll tell you the story. If you behave like a good cub, I'll take you to one of my secret places," Mufasa instructed Blanche as he coaxed her with a reward for her good behavior. "Secret places?! Which one are you going to take me to, Mufasa?" Blanche squealed excitedly in enthusiastic delight. "I'll take you to a distant swamp somewhere miles away from the Pridelands that is abundant and prolific with sweet, tasty mint leaves collected in copiously numerous bushes and thickets. I'll teach you how to gather and harvest them," Mufasa offered promisingly to Blanche and the eager and keen Southern lioness cub then clambered up into Sarabi's cradle and snuggled close to Dorothy, who then rolled over on her right side and then blinked her eyes open before sneering at her friend. "Blanche, why the hell do you insist on interrupting my beauty sleep?" she growled at her testily. "Your beauty sleep? That creep brother of Mufasa's was the one who interrupted my beauty sleep! He even dared invade my personal space!" Blanche gasped in mock shock as she hissed back at Dorothy. "Settle down, Blanche. I'm in no mood to argue; I need a much deserved rest," Dorothy moaned sleepily and exhaustively and then she stroked Blanche's ear affectionately before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Simba then glanced at Blanche wide eyed and blankly and then he playfully and innocently swiped at Blanche's face with his left paw before Blanche scowled and glowered at him and retorted with a venomous tongue, "Who are YOU looking at, you detestable little brat?" Simba shrieked joyfully and in oblivious bliss before he nipped Blanche in the nose and then started to tug on her ear. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Blanche yowled in sheer agony and then anger started to bubble and erupt within her and then she took a swipe at him before she snarled at him shrilly, "I said enough!" Simba then stopped short of his tugging of her ear and then his countenance was contorted into a frown as his mouth began to tremble and quiver amidst the brimming and overflowing of tears and then he began to shriek and cry pitifully. "No, no, no, no!" Blanche cried in a fit of panic and then she instantly swept Simba out of Sarabi's cradle and then as a gesture of motherly affection she cradled and rocked him in her arms as the young cub continued to sob and wail profusely and incessantly. Blanche then tried to think of a lullaby to sing to Simba as her mind was racing with countless fleeting thoughts and then that was when she thought of a song. "It's like I told you, only the lonely can play; it's like I told you, only the lonely can play," she crooned softly to him as Simba began to listen intently to the song and immediately stifled and halted his weeping and in a matter of minutes huddled close to Blanche's chest before he yawned and closed his eyes shut and drifted into a peaceful sleep. As Blanche was humming the last notes of the song she crept into Sarabi's forearms and then settled right next to Dorothy with Simba sprawled in her cradle. Blanche lay in Sarabi's cradle for several minutes as she gazed at Mufasa sleeping sprawled near his wife and cubs and it wasn't long before she drifted further and further into sleep and eventually was snoozing soundly in the dead of night.

All was quiet in the Pridelands and the entire landscape was shadowed by the full moon, including the celestial kingdom of the Pridelands. The great kings of the past were looking down at the new family with elation and ecstasy and one of the great kings then cast a ray of moonlight on a desolate and isolated golden palm tree that swayed and danced in the cool and crisp breeze in the midst of the desert. The golden palm tree's golden palm leaves glistened and shimmered in the brightly brilliant and radiant moonlight and then voices in the wind began to whisper a message foretold so long ago by kings passed down to their sons and daughters: _Once upon a time a golden palm tree grew in the midst of the blistering, hot, sweltering desert. It forebodes a legend as old as time; the legend says that in 10 generations five heirs from the Pridelands will be born to great acclaim within the calm before the storm. According to the legend, the golden palm leaves grants powers and wishes to the five heirs in accordance to their symbols. The symbols are attributed to five distinct personalities that are inherent in each of the heirs. The five personalities are strength, wisdom, sensuality, earthliness and gallantry. These five personalities will stand up together against the test of time to fight against the greatest evil that the world has ever seen. If the leaves are used in accordance to its power, ability and design, they will serve the users well for all eternity. However, if the powers of the heirs are used together with the power of the future King of Pride Rock, they can conquer anything. However, if anyone has been first in line prior to the future King's birth, he has as much access to the golden palm tree as the heirs of Pride Rock. There is also a power called the power of darkness that must never be used at all costs, and if someone with a dark heart gains access to it and uses it for his or her evil purposes, the entire kingdom will be plunged into chaos and the user will go to the point where the power's own usage will corrupt his or her every being and eventually consume himself or herself into self-destruction. The power of darkness is designed to satisfy every need of the person's internal darkness and to amplify and strengthen any of the person's powers or abilities, whether intellectual, emotional, mental or spiritual. On the other hand, there is another power that can reinforce and fortify the five powers of the heirs to make them invincible; this power is called The Power Of The King or The Power Of The Queen if the future monarch of Pride Rock is a girl. Thus, the powers of all those involved are: The Power Of Darkness, The Power Of The King/Queen, The Power Of Strength, The Power Of Wisdom, The Power Of Sensuality, The Power Of Earthliness, and The Power Of Gallantry. The number of heirs and personality powers can differ and vary every 10 generations, though, so there can be more than 5 heirs and more than 5 personality powers; ergo, The Power Of the King, along with The Powers Of Strength, Wisdom, Earthliness, Sensuality, and Gallantry, all make up The Power Of Heroes. _

As Rafiki looked ahead out into the night with the winds singing Celtic songs from generations ago, he then turned back into his painting of the five heirs in his famous painting of the kings who had once ruled the Pridelands and then with a couple of flourishes painted first Sophia, with her distinct cocker spaniel look and glasses and with her unusual height and stature, then Dorothy, with her Klaus Nouvi like psyche and had a statuesque look of a goddess while looking almost similarly like the female counterpart of Simba, then Rose, who looked like a hen version of a lioness and was definitely the most ditzy and naïve of the quintet, then Blanche, who had a very distinct pink hue unlike anything seen in a lioness, especially one who was supposed to rule the Pridelands one day long after Simba was gone and was the more sophisticated and sociable of all of them, and finally Courage, who was definitely not one of the best looking mongrels of the Pridelands but was certainly one of the most unique, despite of his extreme cowardice.

"Ah, yes, Dorothy, you shall be Simba's equal in every way imaginable. You will be his partner, friend, soul mate and perhaps mate. She is very headstrong and outspoken and also very courageous and rational, the voice of reason, with a personality to counteract his in return. Oh and here's Blanche. Blanche is certainly the most spirited and bold of all of the cubs in the Pridelands. I'm pretty sure she'll be the one attracting all of males in the pride, and seeing that she and Dorothy have a strong bond, there shall be strong competition between the two. And here is Rose and Sophia. Sophia will also be the voice of reason, the one person who will hold everything together when things get tough; and Rose will be the one who will possess unending kindness and benevolence to yield to those in need and she will also stand by her friends loyally regardless of the situations they face. And lastly, but not least, Courage; he may be a timid and fearful dog, but there is great courage that lies in him. That is why he is called Courage, no?" Rafiki promulgated and stated a careful description of each of the heirs' personalities as he looked at their portraits carefully. Then he turned to Simba and beamed proudly and with a satisfied leer, "And you, Simba, will hold the most important role of all, with your friends to guide you, protect you, and support you, you will successfully fulfill your role as the King of the entire Pridelands and therefore fulfill your destiny. And with that I wish you good luck." Then he swiveled around to look at the horizon and bellowed at the top of his voice, "Do you hear that? Huh? Do you hear that? Simba will triumph over you all!" And with that he cackled and chortled wildly and with a hysterical and impassionate screech until his uproariously screeching cry echoed and resounded throughout the land, a message for all to hear.

**Well, this is Chapter 1. I hope you like it so far; this story has to be one of the best I've written so far. This chapter is also going to set the stage for what is to come later on. So long! **


	2. The Adventures Of The Golden Gang

**Author's Note: Well, here's the second chapter of this story; this is where the majority of the characters get introduced for the first time ever and the plot starts to take shape. I have to warn you, since I'm going to be improvising plenty of scenes for this fanfiction that have never been depicted in the original movie in order to develop the characterization of several main characters and their powers/abilities, and to also expand upon any subplots that may crop up, this chapter may be a bit long. Ergo, this is why I titled the chapter the way it is now; if I feel that this chapter is way too long, I can dedicate Chapter 3 as Part 2 just in case if it's applicable. I'm finally glad that this chapter has its own chapter section because when I originally submitted this story, I had no idea how to use the chapter system; needless to say I was very confused and baffled about the perplexing dilemma and the first chapter ended up incorporating two chapters into one, which bothered me for a while because the structured format felt uneven to me and I did not like how the story looked, and the whole situation put me in duress. Finally I asked Forestwater for help and it was thanks to him that I finally managed to get the hang of the chapter system and now I'm comfortable with it. I also originally asked IamBenson for help with the chapter situation but it was a while before he responded back and by the time he did, I already figured out how to manage and create chapters.**

**Thanks Forestwater! (:**

**Disclaimer: I, regretfully, do not own any of the characters pertaining from The Golden Girls, The Lion King, or Courage The Cowardly Dog universe. Any other character featured in this story other than the established characters are mine and mine only. If you would like to borrow any of my characters for any of your stories, please private message me to ask permission first because I do not appreciate people stealing my characters without my prior permission; I will be extremely infuriated at any rate. That will be probable cause for me to report you. But again, please read this chapter and rate and review; I would not be updating for a while due to school currently being in session, (although ironically the Labor Day weekend is coming up and I'm supposed to go to Lakeland to visit relatives), and I am inclined to keeping up my grades for the time being and I also need some time to come up with new ideas for my stories. My profile will also be altered for updates on information about certains stories and recent developments and such as soon as possible. **

**Thank you! Rhonda Petrie.**

**Chapter 2 – The Adventures Of Dorothy, Sophia, Rose, Blanche, Courage and Simba**

Months passed in the Pridelands and the cubs grew rather rapidly. The seasons changed with each passing day and the skies dimmed down and darkened to an opaque hue of grey and the land grew barren for a time in the winter months as they progressed from summer and fall. The rainy seasons came and went with its heavy and drifting downpours showering and streaming down on the plains with its profusely cool, humid, soggy and damp rainwater and the dry seasons lingered on and on for months with its scorching, blazing, blistering, sizzling heat roasting and boiling the land to point where plant growth was stunted, leaving only a few handful of hardy, robust heat-resistant plants to survive and a bountiful number of aerial scavengers such as vultures, buzzards and condors to hunt and feed decaying corpses left to rot in the sun, compelling all who lived in the African savannah to do whatever it took to survive even if it meant surpassing moral boundaries. Except for these changes, the psychical landscape of the African lands yielded no change and remained fairly constant throughout the year, but when spring arrives in the Pridelands, the land soon becomes overrun by the most numerous and plentiful vegetation that the world has ever seen and the Pridelands themselves look like an Eden of a beautiful oasis, with miles and miles of lush, green, tall, crisp, juicy, tender grass all spread out for thousands of gazelles and other plant eaters to feast on.

The water holes populated in the Pridelands never looked more radiant, cleaner, crisply pristine and placid than they did in the springtime, and the swamps never had been so damp and so muddled and mucky with sludge, mire and mud. The deserts have never seemed so foreboding, dangerous, ruthless, cruel, merciless, barren and scorched with unforgiving heat and punishing reminders of its lethal deadliness with each animal that succumbs as a result of this hostile and unsympathetic environment. The desert is the one place that no one, not even a cub, would dare venture out on a moment's notice, for it is king to the vultures, a vulture's paradise, you might say. It so happened that on a spring day that Simba, now an adventurous, spirited, eager, albeit arrogant, young lion cub, had been practicing his pouncing as one of his skills on his goal to someday take over the throne from his father Mufasa and become the next King and had just leapt out of the blue with claws outstretched and accompanied by a underdeveloped roar, taking his opponent Dorothy by surprise. "RAAR!" Simba snarled as he flew at Dorothy at the speed of light and Dorothy had been so taken by surprise and she was so stunned and shaken by the sudden and unexpected ambush that she did not have enough time to react and soon thereafter she was subsequently pinned on her back, with Simba standing over her triumphantly and with his chest puffed out complimented by a gleefully gloating grin.

"Heh, heh! Got ya!" Simba cheered proudly and victoriously and then he jumped off Dorothy and stalked off in an arrogantly pompous gait and strode off with such a proud and haughty demeanor that it greatly disgusted his friend Dorothy and she was not about to let Simba leave without letting him know about it. "Don't you dare walk out of here with that expression in that face, you egotistical, overconfident princely brat!" Dorothy shouted at him from a distance as he started to saunter away from his playmate. "Oh yeah? Says who? You can't even pounce on me to save your own life!" Simba returned a sassy retort back at his female friend. "Listen here, you supercilious prince! I don't like that attitude of yours and I want you to clean up your act right now!" Dorothy demanded in a fiery and fierce voice, her characteristically outspoken and audacious personality shining through as usual. "Who do you think you are, Dorothy? You're not my mom," Simba scoffed at her nonchalantly before he blew in her eyes with such a dispassionate and unconcerned manner that it set Dorothy's impassionate and petulant temper off. "Who the hell do you think you are, Simba? You do not talk back to your sister like that, you hear me?" she screamed at him in a hysterically and frantic rage. "Look, sweetheart, if you want to survive in the jungle, you have to think ahead of your opponent, and you have to be really resourceful in order to outsmart your enemies," Simba ejaculated to Dorothy in a candid and pointedly frank manner.

He then looked up at Dorothy and saw that every muscle in her being was tense and that her sapphire/indigo eyes were searing and blistering with untold, unbridled, passionate, raw rage, and that there was so much antagonism built up inside her that she just wanted to take him down and kill him with her own bare paws. _God, this kid pisses me off so sometimes, _Dorothy thought to herself, _I just want to grab him and excise and expurgate every single piece of him out of his body. Why do I feel this way? I don't understand it… I don't know if I'm like Scar or Mufasa. Is there a part of me that wants to possess every being of his soul? How do I actually feel about this kid? I don't know… I just hope I don't end up a murderer… _And with that she took a deep breath and let her taut muscles relax themselves and revert back into their normal positions and her eyes cooled and fizzled back into its normal brilliant hue. The way Simba saw it, Dorothy was a grey/silver lioness cub that was one of the tallest cubs to ever live in the plains; she stood practically six feet, making her a lot bigger than Simba, even though she was the second born, born 5 minutes after him. Her dark rimmed ears were now more prominent than ever and were similarly identical to Simba's ears, and her tiny black tufts of hair had now grown to luscious, long, wavy, curling, dark, jet black hair that reached down all the way to her legs and practically engulfed her ears, effectively losing her Klaus Nouvi look she inherited as a newborn cub and now adopting a more radical Vera Charles-like coif. She also had bold, dark eyebrows and her legs were now stronger and more efficient, very useful for running long distances. She was practically a full grown lion, just in her preteens. After Dorothy was born her mother Sophia was born; then Rose, Blanche and Courage were born. Dorothy felt like Simba was like her annoying younger brother due to the fact that she was bigger than him, making her feel like the older sister having to put up with his shenanigans. In comparison, Simba was a yellow golden cub with yellow tufts of hair blended on his head and also has pale yellow eyes with dark chocolate brown irises and light yellow underbelly in addition to a big red nose and a brown tail tuft. With this in mind Simba took advantage of Dorothy's daydreaming and then he tackled her hard on the ground once again, jolting her from her reverie.

"What the hell?!" Dorothy screeched at him sharply, with her husky voice in a shrill pitch. "Why do you insist on ambushing me out of nowhere?" "Because I like to play with you," Simba insisted with a mischievous smile. Dorothy smirked with a huff as her eyes twinkled with a soft, dull, loving luster and her heart melted and she soon began to caress his face fondly. "I like to play with you too," she murmured affectionately and adorningly to him, her voice lowered down to a huskier, grittier tone. She then sighed with resignation and then purred lovingly as she brushed and rubbed against his underbelly as she slipped out through him with Simba's arms limp on her left side and finally he jumped on her after somersaulting over her in midair and together the two of them rolled together in the grass and they hurdled in the air as they laughed and screamed wildly and excited with great hilarity as they bounded in the plains and finally Dorothy landed on him for only a moment when Simba rolled her over him and had her pinned firmly to the ground. As he stared right into her magnetic blue eyes, something about her attracted him to her and then he was about to kiss her out of impulse when suddenly Sophia cried out, "Hey, you, are you going to kiss my daughter?" "GAAH!" Simba yowled in surprise as he leapt off Dorothy and then cowered backwards in the deep, tall grass as he tried to skitter away from the old Sicilian woman. Sophia then prowled out into the open and matched Simba's every step in stride and used up all her strength to confront his every move. "Yeah, that's right, you better run! I'm gonna pounce! I'll do whatever it takes to protect my Pussycat!" she harried and badgered him on as she motioned and drew near him in an attempt to corner him like a cagey panther with her long and slender tail flickering and swishing eagerly and soundlessly like a winding snake ganging up on her prey.

"MAAAA! What on earth are you doing?!" Dorothy exclaimed in sheer horror as she fearfully watched her mother pursue and hound her male friend mercilessly and relentlessly. "I'm going to pounce on this kid, Pussycat. It's about time this young cub gets pounced on by a woman!" Sophia informed her daughter as she continued her pursuit of Simba, and Simba's muscles were trembling and quivering with panic and he was itching to get away before he was severely humiliated in front of his own father by being ambushed by an older woman, especially the real mother of his playmate. "Ma! I actually pounced on Simba once, and I think I'm getting pretty good at it!" Dorothy insisted to her mother obstinately, not willing to put up with witnessing her mother severely embarrass and shame her friend in front of her. "Oh really? Simba is the one who pounces on you 9 out of 10 times, and he can't even pounce on his own best friend, Nala! Heh, heh, heh, heh!" Sophia scoffed and jeered giddily as she advanced nearer and nearer to Simba. Dorothy trembled and shook with terrible tremors and finally she could not take it anymore. "That is it, Ma! I'm going to challenge you to a pouncing match!" she shouted at her mother and then deliberately pitted herself between Simba and Sophia. "Very well, Pussycat. If you insist on challenging your own mother, so be it," Sophia coolly accepted the challenge. "Fine, let's go at it," Dorothy agreed in return and then the two women crouched down low to the ground and then the two lionesses were soon circling around each other in confrontational strides while growling, hissing, snarling and snapping at each other, when Dorothy gave her an exceptionally hideous snarl that unsettled her greatly. "Hey, hey, hey! Mind your manners, young lady! This is not just another opponent you're staring down at!" Sophia sternly reminded her who she was facing.

"This is it, Ma. Are you ready?" Dorothy notified her warningly. "Yeah, I'm ready to counter anything you throw at me," Sophia retorted back in a feisty manner. Compared to Dorothy, Sophia's hair was now more rounded and short and her ears were now more angular, curved and diminutive, compared to her newborn cub form. She still had her glasses, but now she was more developed than ever and her tail was longer than before. And it was with this tail that she was employing it to taunt and mock Dorothy and make her so filled with rage that she will fly at her in a blind wrath and Sophia will take advantage of her momentary distraction and take her down. "Now you're mine," Dorothy hissed at her haughtily and then she leaped at her with a growly roar. Sophia then intercepted her in midair and the two Italian lionesses then proceeded to roll together in the grass, snarling, clashing, thrashing, clawing, scratching, slashing, biting, battering, beating, and flogging each other in the process. Sophia then hurtled Dorothy off her and the young lioness cub was sent flying through the air before she descended toward land and landed on her head into a termite mound. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Sophia cackled and screeched gleefully as she triumphed and gloated over her immediate victory. Dorothy then yanked her head out of the termite mound and then feverishly scratched her entire fur of termites in an attempt to brush herself clean of them while glaring at her mother with a grim frown. "Very funny, Ma," Dorothy spat at her displeasingly. "Just like at gin rummy, Pussycat," Sophia chuckled and chortled happily and then she stalked off back into Pride Rock as she continued to immerse herself in fits of giggles and sniggers.

"Damn that woman," Dorothy seethed in boiling rage as she incessantly continued to brush herself off of more termites by the time Simba approached her with a curious expression in her face. "I despise that look on her face when she beats me. She always beats me at everything, always has been. Just look at her cheerful expression on her face the moment she has won over me at a certain game." Simba then walked over to her and then licked her in the face. "Get away from me!" Dorothy snapped at him with a vicious snarl while recoiling back in disgust and repulsion, startling him. She then turned her back to him and then proceeded to lick her fur clean of termites with her rough tongue and then Simba ambled over to her again and then licked her tenderly in the face again. "What are you doing?!" Dorothy gasped in apprehensive horror as she stepped away from him and then Simba seized upon her again by springing on her and then he nuzzled close to her face. Dorothy's ears flattened and her eyes widened with unspoken terror. "What the hell are you doing to me?! Get away from me, you incestuous asshole!" she screamed at him in a terrified and frantic voice and she then smacked him across the face in response. Simba stood there petrified, with a raw scratch mark seeping with thin blood on the right side of his face and Dorothy immediately began to regret ever hitting him and her ears hung in sorrowful and shameful guilt.

"I'm sorry, Simba. I'm just scared. We've been like brother and sister and our relationship has never reached this level before," she apologized to him, embarrassed and bashful. "It's okay," Simba replied to her reassuringly. "I'm not afraid. You're my best friend, and you're perfectly safe with me." Dorothy's right ear then cocked as she smirked with her translucent sapphire/electric blue eyes shimmering and glistening in the sunlight that shone in her face and then she licked her right paw and rubbed it in gently on where she had struck Simba. "OW! That stings!" Simba winced in pain and then Dorothy threw herself at him screaming in exhilaration and then Simba intercepted her by pushing with his back legs and flinging her into the air as the female lioness cub shrieked and laughed wildly while she tumbled in midair and then Simba pounced on her as she landed on her back onto the ground and then the cubs tumbled and rolled over each other as they grappled and wrestled in the grass and toppled down a steep hill and then they tussled their way into the vast, wide, gargantuan plains. Simba then landed on Dorothy as they dropped to the bottom of the hill after a very sudden plunge and then accidentally kissed her in the lips. Dorothy was taken aback by this but smiled and then licked him in the lips. At the corner of her eye she then spotted the plains that were ahead of them and then she cocked her head to take a peek at them. "Look, Simba, what is this place?" she whispered softly as Simba got off her and the two curious cubs crept through the tall grass and then slowly approached a enormous herd of buffalos feasting on the sweet, fresh grass. It was grazing time, and the herd was hungry. "Jackpot!" Simba squealed in a delighted, hushed voice. "I've had no idea there was a grazing ground like this. Look at this place! This is a secluded, open land, plenty of room to have privacy in here. Simba, if we work together, we could actually take down the herd ourselves. They don't suspect a thing," Dorothy whispered back in an awe and intrigued voice. "Good point," Simba replied while scratching his head in thought.

"Now I'll go make a move. Watch and learn," Dorothy declared boldly as she snuck up to the large, grazing buffalo herd, who had no idea that two small lion cubs, especially the ones that would someday rule them all, were upon them. Dorothy then crawled slowly and silently as she stifled her movements and drew near the herd, and she happened to find one that she liked. "Bingo," she growled as she eyed him sneakily. Dorothy had been practicing her pouncing and stealth skills for weeks now; she often employed them on Blanche, Courage and Rose, often without them suspecting a thing. Courage himself was too defenseless and helpless to keep a wary eye out for the prowling young lioness, and Rose was so blissfully oblivious of her surroundings that it was purely easy to take her out, just like smacking her head with a newspaper whenever Dorothy is irked and annoyed by her silly comments. But somehow her own mother always manages to get her, and no matter how diligent and watchful Dorothy was on her surroundings whenever she suspects someone was on to her, her ma always catches her off guard in the most unexpected ways. "MA!" Dorothy had snarled when out of nowhere her mother had leapt out with a roar and pushed her right into the lake. Dorothy had to struggle to surface out of the water and drag her soaked and damp body onto the land as Sophia stood there laughing and cackling with glee.

"Ma, that is not funny!" Dorothy scolded her as the diminutive Sicilian chortled and snickered with good cheer. Her hair was frizzy, damp, soggy, mushy and spongy to the point where it had absorbed water and it frizzled out like a wild cluster of springs. She then shook herself like a dog and dried herself completely, deliberately directing some of the water at her mother as retaliation. "Ah, come on! I was just having a little fun! Have a sense of humor, Pussycat!" Sophia scoffed with a peevish, stern frown as she felt her daughter's furious and irate glare gaze at her like a piercing, bright beam from a flashlight. "Ma, if you keep annoying people like this, you'll never find a mate in this town," Dorothy snapped at her pointedly. "Says who?" Sophia shot back at her sassily. "Says me!" Dorothy fired back with a more mordant and acerbic tone. "Ah, come off it, Pussycat! I know you have eyes for only one lion cub your age!" Sophia heckled her as she stormed off back to the cave. "Who?!" Dorothy challenged her mother audaciously. Sophia then turned on her and then stalked right to her with a stern gaze permeating from her grey, elderly eyes and a flash of light shone from her glasses.

"Simba," was all she could say crisply. "How did you know?" Dorothy scoffed disdainfully as she circled around her mother. "I've seen the way you two play. You flirt and frolic with each other the way adults do. You're madly in love with him, Pussycat, I can tell. Maybe someday I'll see you right on top of that promontory at Pride Rock with you at Simba's side and with that newborn cub in Rafiki's arms," Sophia retorted to her daughter in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Dorothy sighed, for she knew that her mother was right. Simba was the only lion cub in the Pridelands that she truly loved. And she did want to spend the rest of her life with him; they would make a great pair together. She just knew it. Sophia was happy that Dorothy and Simba may potentially have a future together, but she was worried about herself. Even though as a human she was in her 80's, now in her lion form she was around the same age as her daughter Dorothy, which meant that when she grew up she might have to go out and find a mate. But who would possibly choose a cantankerous, spunky, sassy, mischievous, sarcastic woman like her? _No one will replace Sal, _Sophia thought to herself as she shook her head of those miserable thoughts. _Blanche will probably find somebody eventually, and I'm sure Courage will find a nice female dog to take good care of him, and Rose has Miles, so what does that leave me with? _More thoughts crossed her mind, and then she hung her head sadly as she thought once more, _nothing. Poor Ma,_ Dorothy thought to herself as she sidled up to Sophia and then hugged her reassuringly and then licked her hair tufts lovingly. Sophia appreciated her daughter's concern and then the two snuck back out to the cave to kill the rest of the day.

_Ma… _Dorothy thought to herself as she stared at the buffalo with a fierce, determined glare and then she spun around and to her horror there was Sophia, also on the hunting war path. "Ma! What are you doing here?!" Dorothy exclaimed, shocked and startled. "I'm on the hunting prowl, Pussycat. I'm going to make a big kill to prove myself a worthy mate among lionesses," Sophia whispered as she lowered herself down to the ground and crouched on her knees to make an ambush. "Show-off," Dorothy muttered under her breath as she turned back towards her target. Just then, Sophia bounded on the grass and charged for the nearest prey with a hissy snarl. Dorothy then lunged at her target as well and then viciously sunk her fangs into the buffalo's behind. The buffalo bellowed and yelled with a yelping cry and then charged wildly toward his herd as he kept on yowling and wailing in sheer terror and his eyes flared and flailed from side to side as panic overtook him and propelled him into hysteria. The herd soon got infected with alarmed panic and the mob mentality spread like wildfire; the buffalos then suddenly ran for cover and dispersed in all directions and swarmed and stampeded all over the area as Simba huddled in nervousness and trepidation. His eyes fervently scanned the area and his heart leaped into his throat as he frantically searched for his best friend and girlfriend.

_Dorothy, where are you? Where could she be? I hope she's safe; I don't want to lose her, _the young lion cub thought to himself as his thoughts churned and darted in a panicked frenzy. The buffalos ascended up the hills and soon stormed right into the Pridelands and beyond in a furious stream of thundering hooves; they were now taking the entire kingdom by storm as they advanced toward it at the speed of 60 mph. Dirt and pebbles were now accumulating in the air and now the entire lands were completely overrun by prey. Mufasa just stood there, astonished and dismayed by it all; Courage, Rose, Blanche, and Zazu were equally disheartened and appalled. "Mufasa, what in the blazes is going on here?" Blanche interrogated Mufasa anxiously as she viewed the chaotic situation unfold right before her eyes. "It looks like something startled the buffalo herd and now they are stampeding right through the Pridelands," Zazu surveyed the scene with an analytical tone; Mufasa was too dumbstruck to even speak. Courage then babbled something incoherent before Rose cast a questioning glance at him and then said to Mufasa, "Yeah, Courage is right, Mufasa. Dorothy, Sophia and Simba must be down there somewhere." "Am I going crazy or are you the only one who actually understands this dog?!" Blanche yelled at Rose in a distressed fit. "Well at least I'm not the only person in this gang that is viewed as an idiot!" Rose shot back at Blanche defiantly while standing up to her. "Yeah!" Courage added while siding with Rose. "Well, I'm not going to stand there and watch Dorothy, Simba and Sophia die. Come on Rose, let's go down there and save them," Blanche huffed decidedly and then she descended down the promontory in bounding leaps and then Rose and Courage followed her in tow, although Courage skittered in a bipedal motion. "Girls, be careful!" Mufasa called down after them. "We will!" Rose promised as they went right into the stampede.

Blanche then ran right into one of the stampeding buffalos as he stood on his hind legs and roared right at her. "Well don't you dare sass me, young man! I will not tolerate your rambunctious behavior!" Blanche snapped at him boldly. Just then Rose's eyes glowed light green and then tree roots shot out of the ground and bound and pinned the buffalo right onto the ground with a flourish. Blanche and Courage gawked at their naïve St. Olaf friend in astonishment. "What the devil…?" Blanche started but then another male buffalo rammed right into them and sent the trio flying in the midst of the pandemonium. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courage, Rose and Blanche screamed together in unison. The roots receded back into Rose's body and then her eyes reverted back into their normal hue. "Rose, what on earth is going on with you?" Blanche made a snappish rejoinder at Rose with an irritated snarl. "I-I don't know, Blanche! I don't know why I'm suddenly acting up!" Rose stammered in trepidation. Courage then took a deep breath and then let out a stentorian, resounding, sonorous yell that traveled downwards toward the earth in sound waves. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "You crazy, insane dog! How do you think screaming is going to help us?!" Blanche reprimanded the dog sharply and then when she saw what he was doing, she started to gawk in a disquieted, dumbstruck expression. Rose's jaw gaped as her eyes widened and stared out into little slits and began to sway back and forth while studying the unfolding scene. The sound waves were rippling and trembling through the ground and an earthquake was unleashed. Dust began to swirl and billow from the earth and then a fault emerged onto the surface in a profuse fume of steam; lava then erupted from underground and then the lava discharged its fiery magma at the trio with so much force and magnitude that Blanche, Rose, and Courage were propelled high in the heavens and then were somersaulting right up into the exosphere, which was where outer space began. They were about to be cast out of the earth!

"Oh, Rose! Do something!!!!!" Blanche pleaded to Rose desperately and frightfully; she was afraid she was being hurtled toward her own doom. "Okay, here I go," Rose resolved determinedly and then her eyes glowed deep golden yellow, almost in a reddish hue, and soon lightning crackled and crashed in the sky with a loud explosion. It then flashed and shimmered in a frantic dance with the deep, rumbling accompaniment of thunder before a funnel emerged in the overcast, dark, dreary, grey sky and then enveloped the three of them in. Rose had just summoned a tornado! "Rose, you bumbling bumpkin idiot!!!!!!!!!" Blanche shrieked in a high pitched voice as her screams were merging with Courage's loud, shrill yells and then Rose's own petrified screaming came in just moments later as the tornado made a harrowing descend towards the stampeding buffalo herd; the lightning cracked and banged in a surging flare of electricity and then an entire shock wave was unleashed upon the buffalo herd and commenced to electrocute them! The buffalo herd were driven further into hysteria and then continued to dash and tear through the land with the sounds of moaning, yelping and yawping ringing in the air as blasts and shots of flickering electricity seared and proliferated through their veins, giving them a sudden, painful, agonizing shock to the chest.

Meanwhile, Simba timidly crawled up the hill and crouched low on his knees with a starkly distraught gleam in his eyes as his ears were flattened and folded against his head and his tail was twitching anxiously and in an agitated motion. A sudden rush of air filled his lungs and he coughed out the dust from his throat. "Dad?" he whispered quietly as he quietly watched the scene. "Where are you?" He then rested his head on his arms and then buried his face before he started to lick his arms to comfort himself. But then somebody crept up on him and then clambered right on his back and began to lick his hair tufts while purring and nuzzling him. Simba then perked his head and then glanced over his shoulder to see Dorothy lying right on top of him, her glossy blue eyes gleaming calmly and serenely and radiating with love. "Dorothy," Simba murmured with a weak smile and then he rubbed his head against Dorothy's neck while Dorothy licked him in the face. "Hey, there you are lovebirds! I was looking all over for you!" Sophia cried as she ambled over to the two lion cubs. "What kept you guys?" Simba inquired the two women.

"Dorothy immediately jumped to the ground when the buffalos began racing and galloping through the plains in a furious swarm and then the two of us reached the middle of the plains and we huddled together; I got on top of Dorothy and shielded her from any of the buffalos that could have kicked and beaten her and we watched the fleeting swam of buffalos dart and rush in the disorderly pandemonium and I knew we were trapped. 'It's okay, Pussycat,' I whispered softly to my daughter. 'I won't let those buffalos hurt you.' But then one of the buffalos charged right at us and then before I knew Dorothy activated a pink, transparent, glossy telekinetic bubble and barricaded the both of us from that buffalo. The buffalo smashed right into the bubble and was instantly electrocuted and stunned into a paralyzing daze. He then swooned to the ground and the rest of the herd lunged right for us. 'Fire away, Pussycat!' I commanded Dorothy challengingly and then Dorothy shot and discharged streaks of pink lightning bolts from the telekinetic bubble in a flare of fury and then several of the buffalos were stunned and electrocuted as the electricity spewed out through their bodies and were flattened to the ground. Then Dorothy disappeared in a telekinetic tornado funnel as I sprang out of the telekinetic bubble and then hid under a boulder. And what I saw before my own eyes was astounding; Dorothy was levitating herself in midair through the telekinetic tornado and she was sending out beams of telekinetic energy that were being discharged through the tornado and then the telekinetic beams exploded and detonated right in front of the buffalos, compelling them to disperse and scatter in terror. After some of the remaining buffalos continued to lunge right at her, Dorothy then absorbed the potent telekinetic energy in her and then ignited herself on fire. She then shot out flames from her eyes and then leaped right at the buffalo in a furious rage. Dorothy then bashed right into the buffalo and then manipulated the animal in midair using electrical sparks that were in the form of flares. She then flung the buffalo up in the air with a zap of electricity and then shot out a huge, explosive fireball that caused the buffalo to combust into flames.


End file.
